


A kooky zoo

by Kelsiebee



Category: Aragon - Fandom, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee
Summary: Sam is waiting for July...and he’s astonished at what she brings with her.
Relationships: July/Felix, Sam Red/July Frey, Sam/Felix





	A kooky zoo

Sam Red was waiting for his friend. He was waiting on the station platform and he just hoped that she hadn't managed to find another of her kooky pets. He had enough to cope with as it was at the small zoo they ran together. So far they had a number of unicorns, some wombats, a herd of huskies, a duck billed platypus and some pigs. It was a lot of work, tending to all their different needs,but his best friend was relentless. He sighed. No doubt she'd be bringing another animal. It was what she did...and he loved it in truth.

July Frey had been standing on the platform looking around for Sam. It wasn't uncommon to think he might have mixed up the plat form numbers and just as she was thinking this a boy with chocolate curls and an army jacket with jeans and a beanie approached her.  
"You're my mom!" The child said  
Now,July was awesome at keeping her head after all she was the keeper of kooky animals, adventurer extrodinare, zookeeper and now apparently mother to a young child.   
July looked at the child and grinned.  
"Honey,what's your name?" She asked kneeling down.  
The little boy looked up at her through a slightly too long fringe and said confidently  
"I'm Felix. I'm eight years old. It's nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for July to shake. She shook it and had to slap herself for what came next.  
"Do you wanna see what I have in my backpack mum? I promise you've never seen anything like it before!" Felix swung his backpack down off his shoulders and gave it to July. Eyeing him curiously she unzipped it and looked inside. It was a baby dragon.She calmed herself and then asked Felix.  
"Where did you get this from, Felix?" She asked calmly.  
"It's so cool right!? This old wizard gave him to me and I'm quoting"you are the dragon master,take care of this dragon.""  
July had to close her eyes and calm herself. What sort of little kid took a dragon from a stranger?Apparently this kid.  
She zipped the bag back up and passed it back to Felix.  
"Ok you need to tell me all about him as we go and find my friend Sam who should be on this platform."  
While Felix was babbling about his new Dragon friend, whose name was Sandy, Julywas looking quickly at her watch.  
"July! July! I'm over here!" Sam called to his friend from his spot at the cafe. Spitting him she sighed with relief and started herding a little boy who Sam swore he knew from somewhere over to the table he was at.  
When she arrived she grinned and hugged Sam with all her strength before introducing him to Felix.  
"Felix ,this is my best friend Sam Red. We own a zoo together. Does your dragon want to join our zoo?"  
Felix bit his lip and held out his hand to Sam who eyed it curiously.July rolled her eyes and jabbing him in the ribs hissed  
"Shake it!"  
Sam nodded and knelt down to Felix's height.  
"Sorry about that,little man. I'm your mom's bestie and I run the zoo with her. Do you wanna come home with us?"  
Felix nodded and grasped Sam's hand.

Later that evening Sam looked in Felix's backpack and rushed to get July.Pointing a finger at it his voice shook as he said  
"What on earth is the creature he has in there?"  
July smiled.She had come to terms with the entire idea. After all Dragon masters were fairly rare.So she told Sam calmly  
"Of course, I forgot to tell you. This is Sandy,our baby dragon. Felix says he got him from an old wizard and that that wizard called him a dragon master. And I've been reading. We need to help him with raising the dragon and being a dragon master."  
She looked at Sam's face. His eyes were closed and he looked a minute away from smacking himself on the forehead. Sighing, he looked up.  
"I always wanted a pet" July whispers carefully  
"You know you can't keep it,right?" Sam refutes back at her  
"Why not? It's cute!" July squeals  
Sam's face adopts a deadpan look.  
"It's a dragon. What're you gonna do when it's 12ft tall?"  
July grinned.  
"Felix will take care of that!"  
Sam drags a hand through his hair. July's right. It is cute...and it would be handy to have it as a pet, if only as a mode of transport. He rolls his eyes.  
"Fine, it can stay. But Felix needs to take care of it."  
—————————  
The next morning Sam stood with a shovel looking at the poop that Sandy had just deposited.  
“Felix! Come get your dragon!”  
They settled into a routine eventually that felt fairly friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I wrote this on a prompt someone dared me to use.Because the characters are epically awesome they belong to the Shappire verse! It’s my own fandom and if there is another one I don’t know about all credit goes to them. Updates will happen if I get comments! So comment and subscribe!


End file.
